Stefan and Damon
The relationship between Stefan Salvatore and Damon Salvatore over the years have changed from being best friends to enemies because of a vampire named Katherine Pierce. But they start to reconnect their old friendship thanks to Elena Gilbert, a former human who now is a new vampire. She is also Katherine's doppelgänger. Their rivalry still flairs up due to a relationships between Elena and Damon and Elena and Stefan. Their bromance is known as "Defan." Early History Damon and Stefan were born to Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed wife in Mystic Falls in the 1800s. They grew up being best friends but in 1864, a young woman came to stay at the Salvatore Estate, Katherine Pierce. Both brothers were smitten with her and a rivalry for her began. Unknown to them, Katherine was a vampire and she intended to turn them so they could all spend eternity together. She compelled them both to keep her secret as vampires were being hunted. In the end, Katherine chose Stefan over Damon. : Damon was in love with katerina Petrova and drank her blood willingly when she asked him to, as he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. It is presumed that he was unaware at the time that Katherine was compelling Stefan to drink her blood as well. Stefan was blinded by his love for her as well, and could not believe that vampires were inherently evil, like the Founder's Council and his father believed. He hinted to his father that he believed there was goodness in vampires, unintentionally driving Giuseppe to suspect that a vampire was in contact with his son and spiked his drink with vervain. In a heated moment alone in Stefan's room, Katherine drank Stefan's blood and was instantly weakened by the vervain he had unknowingly ingested earlier. Giuseppe burst into the room and had her taken away. Damon was furious with Stefan, as he had made him promise not to say anything to their father for exactly that reason They decided to free Katherine, but were both shot and killed in the process by their own father. They had Katherine's blood in their system when they were shot, and woke up later by the quarry. Emily Bennett, Katherine's handmaiden, was a witch, was looking after the brothers when they awoke hours later. She gave them daylight rings, made with the Lapis Lazuli stone and their family crest and initials. After waking up, Stefan realized that he and Damon were in transition to becoming a vampire. Emily told him that to complete the transformation, he would have to drink human blood. The brothers decided to die instead because the only reason they wanted to turn was to be with Katherine, and they thought at the time that she was dead. Stefan went to see Giuseppe, while Damon went to Fell's Church. Giuseppe, realizing that his son was a vampire, was disgusted and tried to stake him to kill him one last time. However, Stefan was too quick for him, and gravely injured his father in the process. Stefan tried to help him, but the blood was too much, and he couldn't resist drinking from him. He later compelled a young woman to follow him to meet Damon, who had watched Katherine enter the church before it burned down. Stefan convinced a broken hearted Damon to drink the woman's blood so they could be together forever, telling him how euphoric the feeling was. After drinking her blood and becoming a vampire, Damon, still upset that Katherine had chosen to turn Stefan as well as himself, was so angry that he promised his brother an eternity full of misery. From that moment until sometime in 2009, Damon followed Stefan around the world, coming up with new ways to make him miserable. Season One By 2009, both brothers seem to hate each other. While visiting Zach Salvatore, his nephew, in Mystic Falls, Stefan came across a car crash near Wickery Bridge. He saved a young girl, Elena Gilbert, by her father's request, but was unable to save her parents. He was stunned to realize how much she looked like Katherine, and remained in Mystic Falls to get to know her better. Zach suspected that Stefan was behind recent animal attacks in Mystic Falls, but after Vicki Donovan was attacked in the woods and was bit in the neck, Stefan realized there was another vampire in town: Damon Salvatore. The two had not seen each other since the 1990's, 15 years prior. Stefan scolded his brother for attacking Vicki, but Damon said that it was Stefan's problem, not his own. Stefan wanted to know why he was back, Damon asked likewise; he already knew the answer: Elena. Feeling protective towards Elena, Stefan warned Damon to stay away, but Damon's taunts about her and her blood angered Stefan greatly, and eventually he threw himself and Damon out of the window. Stefan warned Damon to stay away from Elena, something Damon took as an invitation. Days later, Stefan came home to find Damon talking to Elena in the living room of his home. Elena, who had no idea Stefan even had a brother until that point, was unsettled by the angry look in Stefan's eyes as he stared at his brother, and his cold demeanor, and took her leave, thinking it was something she did. Stefan mentioned to Damon that he had been to the hospital to compel Vicki to forget Damon's attack. Damon stated that if he didn't feed properly (ie: on humans) compulsion wouldn't work properly. He mocked Stefan for feigning to be a high school student just to be close to Elena, and stated that the closest he'd ever be to humanity is by drinking human blood. At a school event, Matt Donovan mentioned to Stefan that his sister Vicki was missing, and Stefan found that Damon had her at the top of the school building, after using his heightened hearing to hear Vicki's screams. He fled to the roof to help Vicki, and Damon compelled her to believe that Stefan had attacked her, not himself. Damon tried to tempt his brother with her blood and even suggested that he might let her run out into the street screaming "vampire", but Stefan called his bluff by saying that being killed for being a vampire by the citizens of Mystic Falls would be better than living his life being tormented by his brother. Damon finally conceded and compelled Vicki to forget about all of what happened. Vicki, who had taken several oxycodone tablets earlier in the evening, just thought she got stoned and forgot how she got there, and wandered away. At a football game, Stefan tried to prove to Damon that he still had some humanity in him, but Damon attacked and killed William Tanner just to spite him. After tormenting Stefan's dream about Elena, Damon implied that Stefan was weak due to only drinking animal blood, since he could easily get into his head. Angry, Stefan threw a blade into Damon's chest. Damon was unperturbed by Stefan's reaction. He told Stefan that the "animal", a mountain lion, that had been attacking the citizens had been caught. He cleaned up the mess he made so he could stay in Mystic Falls and have some fun with Elena. He made a list of why he was irresistible before sticking the knife in Stefan's chest. Stefan was determined to find a way to get rid of Damon without becoming a monster himself. He and his nephew Zach decided to stop him with vervain, something the Salvatores had been growing for generations. Damon destroyed the vervain plants after becoming a vampire, but Zach began growing it in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House behind Damon's back, admitting to Stefan that Damon would kill Zach if he knew what he was doing. On the first try, Stefan spiked his favorite scotch with the vervain, but Damon wasn't fooled and dumped it on the floor. Stefan knew this wouldn't work, but that Damon would never expect Stefan to attempt it again so soon. At the Founder's Day party, Stefan spiked Caroline's drink with vervain. Since she and Damon had been hooking up with Caroline and feeding off of her, he drank her blood later that night and was poisoned by the vervain. In his weakened state, it was easy for Stefan to drag Damon home and lock him in the cellar. Though weak, Damon compelled Caroline Forbes to free him all the way from the cellar to the school, and when she opened the door, he was able to overpower Zach and kill him in his attempt to kill Caroline. Stefan had taken his daylight ring after he locked him up, so he couldn't leave the house until nightfall. He left the Salvatore Boarding House that evening and went to the cemetery where Vicki and her friends were stoned and killed all of them but Vicki, who Damon claimed "didn't want to die." He called Stefan and told him to give his ring back, adding that Stefan can't blame him for who he killed after starving him and locking him in a cellar for days. Damon later went to Elena's house and teased her. Her hesitance to let him in led him to realize that she knew about him. He taunted her about the fact that she invited him in, and advised her to be more careful about the people she let in her house. Later, he brought Vicki back to his house, and fed her his blood to heal her so they could party until Stefan brought back his ring. After she admitted her life was going nowhere, he broke her neck, while his blood was still in her system, turning her into a vampire. Stefan tried to help her with her transitioning,but she was so overwhelmed that she ran into the woods. Logan Fell was also in the woods with Sheriff Liz Forbes and her deputies, using the Gilbert vampire compass to hunt vampires, who they believe can only come out at night. Logan found Damon, Stefan and Vicki, and tried to kill Stefan, but they overpowered him and killed him. Before they could stop her, Vicki drank blood from Logan's wounds, completing her transition. Stefan and Damon kept her in their house to help her control herself while she learned how to become a vampire. .]] Stefan tried to get her to start off on the animal blood diet, while Damon believed that since she was a vampire, she needed to learn to act like one. He started to show her how to use her powers (such as super speed) and she sped away, escaping their reach. They started searching for her, but she first went home, and then to the Halloween dance at school to meet up with Jeremy. Later, she accidentally bit Jeremy while they were kissing, and she began to vamp out. Stefan, Damon and Elena tried to stop her, causing Vicki to attack Elena. Stefan ultimately was forced to stake her to protect Elena and Jeremy, and Damon got rid of her body. Elena wanted Stefan to compel Jeremy to forget the incident but Stefan knew he couldn't do it properly, so Damon volunteered. For Stefan's 162nd birthday, his friend of over a century, Lexi came to celebrate. Damon, wanting the Founding Families to believe they got the vampire responsible for all the town's attacks, framed Lexi for a murder by compelling the victim's girlfriend to believe Lexi had done the crime. Sheriff Forbes quickly found her and injected her with vervain to get her out of the Mystic Grill quickly. Lexi fought the vervain in her system after minutes, and almost attacked Sheriff Forbes after the sheriff shot her several times with wooden bullets. Damon came out of nowhere and staked her. Stefan was grief-stricken and furious with Damon for what he had done and they got into a fight, ending with Stefan plunging a stake into Damon's stomach, non-fatally. Damon had saved his life by what he had done earlier in the woods with Logan Fell, so Stefan spared his this time. While possessing her descendant Bonnie Bennett, Emily Bennett revealed the pact she had made with Damon in 1864: She would protect the vampires in the tomb if he protected her future descendents. He did as she asked, but she couldn't let him free the vampires and endanger the town. Emily (in Bonnie's body) destroyed her crystal talisman which bound the spell that sealed the tomb. Infuriated by her actions, he attacked Bonnie, to punish Emily, as Bonnie was her descendent. Elena was horrified, but Stefan was able to save her life by feeding her his blood. After being informed by Sheriff Forbes that another vampire was on the loose, Damon investigated and discovered it was Logan Fell whom he had thought that he killed. Logan shot Damon with wooden bullets and demanded to know who turned him, but Damon didn't have the answer, explaining that he had to have had vampire blood in his system to turn into a vampire. Damon called Stefan afterwards and told him the situation. Logan kidnapped Caroline Forbes that night at the College Fair in order to blackmail her mother, who he blamed for covering up his murder. Stefan and Damon tried to kill him, but Logan mentioned getting Katherine out of the tomb, and Damon had a change of heart, making plans to meet up with Logan later, which never ended up happening, as Logan was killed that night by Alaric Saltzman. Stefan drove Caroline home to make sure she was safe. Elena and Stefan made love for the first time and she stayed at his house that night. She looked around his room and found Stefan's picture of Katherine and was stunned at their resemblance. She was so upset that he kept it secret from her that she left, leaving her vervain necklace behind. She got in a wreck after hitting a vampire in the street, and was nearly killed by the unknown vampire until Damon scared him off. He checked her for broken bones, and decided after she fainted that she should accompany him on his trip to Georgia to visit a witch named Lucy, for advice on how to get in the tomb without the crystal. Stefan tried to call Elena during the trip, but Damon answered the phone and taunted him. Stefan gave Damon a firm warning about hurting Elena but Damon hung up. After their trip, Damon brought Elena safely back and Stefan finally explained to her what was going on. Stefan gave Elena the Gilbert Compass in order to help protect her from unknown vampires in town. He managed to save her from the same mysterious vampire, Noah, who was able to enter the house after posing as a pizza delivery boy. He and Damon went to the 50's dance with Elena, where she was essentially bait to lure Noah out and find out why he was there and what he wanted. Noah threatened Elena with Jeremy's life if she didn't do as he said and got her to leave without the brothers. She subdued him the best she could by stabbing him with pencils and broken mop handles until the Salvatore brothers intervened. Stefan plunged the broken mop handle into Noah's stomach and both brothers interrogated him but after getting few answers, finally killed him. They saw the history teacher, Alaric Saltzman outside the room and Damon went out to compel him to forget, unaware that Alaric had vervain in his hand. Stefan and Damon spoke about Emily Bennett's grimoire afterwards, and Stefan promised to help Damon find it and free Katherine, and in return Damon could not release any other vampires, and both Damon and Katherine were to leave town when it was done. Damon didn't believe him until Stefan said he just wanted Damon out of his life. However, Stefan told Elena that he couldn't allow Damon to get Katherine back and Elena promised to help him get the grimoire before Damon. Damon didn't trust Stefan and went to Elena for a second judgment. She lied and told him Stefan could be trusted and he believed her, but continued to search for the grimoire on his own. Stefan and Elena eventually discovered that it was in Giuseppe Salvatore's grave. Damon got Johnathan Gilbert's journal from Anna, another vampire trying to get into the tomb, except she had no interest in helping Katherine; she wanted to release her mother Pearl, who was Katherine's best friend. Damon too figured out where the grimoire was and went to his father's tomb to find that Stefan and Elena had already dug it up from the grave. In order to get the book from Stefan, Damon grabbed Elena and forced his blood in her mouth, threatening to kill and turn her into a vampire. Stefan gave up the book for Elena's safety. Stefan took Elena home and went to get her some aspirin for her headache when he heard from Jenna that Jeremy had brought Anna home. Stefan realized who she was and went back to Elena's room to find her gone. Stefan went back home and told Damon what happened, but Damon expressed his wishes of Elena's death, as he was still upset by her betrayal the night prior. Stefan went to Bonnie's grandmother Sheila Bennett and she helped him locate Elena and Bonnie, who was also kidnapped by Anna and her friend Ben McKittrick. After Stefan rescued them, Bonnie and Sheila agreed to open the tomb to get Damon off their backs, but only to release Katherine. Stefan, Damon and Elena were there when they opened the tomb, and Damon took Elena inside as leverage so they wouldn't close him into it. While Stefan took care of killing Ben after he and Anna took Jeremy, Anna went inside the tomb to look for her mother and used Elena's blood to revive her. Stefan managed to save her from Anna. Damon continued to search for Katherine but finally realized, to his own shock and rage, that she wasn't in the tomb and found out from Pearl, Anna's mother, that Katherine had escaped before the church was burned down and that she had known where he had been since 1864, but she didn't care. Heartbroken, Damon partied and drank himself out, much to Stefan's disapproval. Elena eventually learned that she was adopted, and that her biological mother, Isobel Saltzman, (Alaric's wife) had been killed by Damon and turned into a vampire at her request. Elena was furious with him for it, as was Alaric. When Alaric found Damon and tried to get even by killing him, but ended up being stabbed in the lung by Damon. However, he was wearing a Gilbert Ring, given to him by Isobel, and came back to life, much to Stefan and Damon's shock. After Sheila Bennett's death, the seal on the tomb spell was somehow broken, and the tomb vampires began to escape after drinking the blood Damon spilled while trying to find Katherine. Stefan, Elena, Matt Donovan and Caroline caught Damon making out with Matt's mother Kelly Donovan at the boarding house. After everyone had left, Stefan and Damon were attacked by two tomb vampires, Frederick and his girlfriend Bethanne. Stefan killed Bethanne and Frederick left afterwards, leaving Damon and Stefan to clean up the mess. Frederick wanted revenge for Bethanne and kidnapped Stefan with the intention of slowly torturing him, and then killing him. Damon worked with Alaric and Elena to rescue him. He almost died, until Elena fed Stefan her blood to save him. Finally having ingested human blood after decades of abstinence, Stefan had the strength and bloodlust to violently kill Frederick. He insisted to everyone he was fine afterwards, but at the boarding house that night, Damon walked in on Stefan feeding on human blood that Damon had stolen from the blood bank as a way to stay alive without killing or hurting others. Season Two In Season 2, Damon and Stefan are at each others necks, because Damon kissed who he thought was "Elena" but turned out to be Katherine. Stefan was very angry and tried to start a fight in Elena's house, but Elena stops them and the tells Damon she would never kiss him and reassures Stefan that he is hers and she would never kiss Damon. Then the bond between them gets stronger Damon and Stefan stick together to not be involved with Katherine and this causes awkwardness between Elena and Damon as Elena hated Damon because he killed Jeremy. Later on, Elena was kidnapped and the brother's had to go rescue her. While in Damon's car Stefan tried to prompt Damon to confess his feelings for Elena. At he end of the episode Stefan apologizes to Damon for making him turn and said he just needed his big brother. Over the last few episodes the brother's seemed to have bonded and are working together peaceably, for now. But Damon is in love Elena, and Stefan knows it. Elena has seemingly forgiven Damon and they are currently friends again. But Damon is having problems fighting his feelings for her and it is inevitable that eventually this will cause greater problems between the temporarily united brothers.Even though Stefan already apologized and explained the reason for wanting Damon to turn, Damon just can`t hide his feelings for Elena and chooses her over him. He also declared to Stefan that he would willingly sacrifice Bonnie and anyone else who comes in the way of protecting only Elena. In the episode Klaus both Stefan and Damon fight over how to protect and that fact Damon doesn't like that Stefan is going with Elena plan. In the season finale, Damon was bitten by Tayler Lockwood and tried to kill himself by getting his ring off and burning in the sun but Stefan burst out of nowhere and slammed him back in the shadows. He then locked Damon in the cellar so he couldn't kill himself and promised he would find a cure, which implies that Stefan cared for his big brother and wouldn't let him die. Season Three After Stefan left town with Klaus, Damon and Alaric start hunting him down. They meet again when Stefan discovers what Damon is up to, and to protect him from Klaus, he returns to town to convince him to stop. He killed Damon's girlfriend and made it clear that he should let him go. Quotes Season One :'Stefan: (turns around) Damon. :Damon: (smiles) Hello brother. :Stefan: When'd you get here? :Damon: Well, I couldn't miss your first day of school. :Stefan: It's been fifteen years, Damon. :Damon: Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90's. That horrible grunge look did not suit you. :Stefan: Why are you here now? :Damon: I could ask you the same question, but I'm pretty sure your answer could be summed up into one little word: Elena. :Stefan: She's not Katherine. :Damon: Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended. :Stefan: Everywhere you go people die. :Damon: That's a given. :Stefan: Not here. I won't allow it. :Damon: I take that as an invitation. :-- Pilot. ---- :Damon: (after Stefan gets to the roof) Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies? :Damon: You have two choices: you can feed and make her forget, or you can let her run screaming "vampire" through the town square. :Stefan: Ugh, that's what this is about, you want to expose me? :Damon: (seeing that Stefan's not getting it) No! I want you to remember who you are! :Stefan: Why?! So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what feels like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go, let her tell everyone vampires that have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you. :Stefan: What are you up to? :Damon: That's for me to know and for you to "dot, dot, dot" (...). :-- The Night of the Comet. ---- :Damon: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many... Adjectives. '''Stefan:What are you doing here? : Damon: I've come to apologize. I've been doing some thinking, some soul searching, and... I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us. : Stefan:: You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon. : Damon: Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts. Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms. Wish me luck. :-- Friday Night Bites : ---- : Damon: Do you know how easy it was to get in your head just now? You really need to get some human blood, it might even the playing field. :Damon: (pulls knife out of his chest) Alright, I deserved that. :Damon: Believe it or not, Stefan, some girls don't need my persuasion. Some girls just can't resist my good looks, my style my charm and my unflinching ability to listen to Taylor Swift. (sticks the knife in Stefan's chest) :Stefan: What's going on? :Damon: (stops choking Zach) Having a family moment, Stefan. Some quality time. :Stefan: Why are you even going? :Damon: Well I think it's fitting, we were at the very first one, remember? :Damon: My goodness I've driven you to drink. :Damon: It's cool not growing old. I like being the eternal stud. :Stefan: Yes. Being a 150 year old teenager has been the height of my happiness. :Damon: You cracked a funny, Stefan. I should have a drink and celebrate. :Damon: (picks up Stefan's picture of Katherine) 1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple. It was hell watching you dance with her. :Stefan: My happiness was short lived, as you well know. :Damon: I remember. I left the party early, I was waiting for her. The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside. You were such a gentleman, gave her a kiss on the cheek, when what she really wanted was... oh well. Here's to history repeating itself. :Stefan: I knew I couldn't spike your drink. So I spiked hers. :-- Family Ties. ---- :Damon: It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl. :--''Founder's Day'' Season Two :Stefan: Because you feel something for her, because you actually care. And I'm not gonna let Katherine come in here and destroy that part of you that is finally after all of this time willing to feel something. She will try to break you. She will try to break us. And how we respond to that will define us. It's our choice. :-- The Return. ---- :Stefan: You’re not gonna kill her. :Damon: Don’t give me that goody-goody crap. :Stefan: Because I am. :-- Masquerade. :Damon:Get off of me. :Stefan:You're not doing this. :Damon:I just did.You know what happened to Rose, Stefan. :Stefan: I don't care. You're not dying today. :--''As I Lay Dying.'' Season Three :Damon: Dear diary, a chipmunk asked me my name today, I told him it was Joe. That lie...will haunt me...forever. :Stefan: What do you want? :Damon: I was hoping we could hang, you know a little brother bonding i know we dont actually hang out we team up, we join forces activate our wonder twin powers. ---- Stefan: Why are you trying to save me? Damon: Because I have to Stefan! Because you're in this mess with Klaus, because you saved my life. Because I owe you. And I can't just leave you in a cell to rot. Stefan: Better be careful, brother. Your humanity is showing. --Ordinary People Gallery Season 1 Salvg.jpg Stefan and Damon 2.jpg DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg Stefan and damon history repeating 17.png Stefan and damon history repeating 18.png normal_016jjjj.jpg 007.jpg Brothers saving Katherine.png|the Salvatore brothers are saving Katherine Cute Stefan.jpg|Stefan on the 1st day of school tumblr_m3nmdbjsvd1rodwl4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3l52tduXx1qbhri8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3l52tduXx1qbhri8o2_500.gif tumblr_m3lzkdquf61r6gk4zo1_500.gif tumblr_m40zesuKAn1rvhr2ko1_500.gif tumblr_m44ti7yXjH1r5xmn8o1_500.jpg tumblr_lxuxiectQ41qif4s5o1_500.jpg tumblr_lzqx3emANx1r6kc3po1_500.gif tumblr_lns21tX88C1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lq1258PevG1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ls24ruWqGh1qfm1b5o1_500.gif tumblr_llgigviRIW1qfw4q0o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg tumblr_m4cz1gbVtE1qzkj4to1_500.jpg tumblr_m4kyqh1LLy1rpdrf1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4qhkdw4Cp1rpdrf1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo1_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo2_250.gif Season 2 BraveNewWorld.jpg Stedemtalk.jpg TheReturn04.jpg TheReturn05.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-12.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-14.jpg Vampire-diaries-season-2-brave-new-world-promo-pics-16.jpg KillOrBeKilled1.jpg Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose05.jpg Ehjvbjk.jpg vlcsnap-00010.jpg salvatores.jpg tumblr_lku3weL5ki1qc4i52o1_500.gif tumblr_ls9aaq8hNY1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lr241cjwzi1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lrs2slCQRp1qmjgxno1_500.jpg tumblr_ls24mjAzEv1qfm1b5o1_500.gif tumblr_lopcdt1aSh1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_lkr4oc7cdh1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_ljp50cDPkT1qfw4q0o1_500.gif tumblr_lkr8h1hsnj1qbs57qo1_500.gif tumblr_ll51p9tA3J1qg0xmvo1_500.gif tumblr_ll450nuWAd1qg0xmvo1_500.gif Tumblr m3k5knM3jO1rtwqsro1 500.gif tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo9_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo4_250.jpg tumblr_m3op5irjwv1rqcxl9o1_250.gif tumblr_luxx05fz8q1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltpb2x2H0d1r5z1y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_lkrax6AFDx1qdj3v6o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg tumblr_m4q8zmrUYg1rsd924o1_500.jpg tumblr_m4vrzqXqNh1qeysf2o1_500.gif tumblr_m4vrzqXqNh1qeysf2o2_500.gif tumblr_m4yb5u4jwS1rsj5clo1_500.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo3_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo4_250.gif tumblr_m5971xoUQW1ql0dkmo1_500.jpg tumblr_m6yomu2u621rqr6i9o1_250.gif tumblr_m6yomu2u621rqr6i9o2_250.gif tumblr_m7bewoR2sl1rt3kalo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o1_250.gif tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o2_250.gif tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o3_250.gif tumblr_m7d3erMRw21qc9cn2o4_250.gif tumblr_m7kgpy3bfd1rbaky7o1_500.jpg tumblr_m79l2v3sV81r0hzfao1_500.jpg Season 3 Damon_stefan_1912_186.jpg|Damon and Stefan's first meeting in 1912 after 50 years. Damon stefan 1912 186.jpg DamonundStefan1912.jpg Damonustefan1.jpg Damonustefan3.jpg Damonustefan4.jpg Damonustefan5.jpg Damonustefan6.png Ehjvbjk.jpg 5n5n5n5n5n5.png 9878979797898.png 6j6j6j6j6j6j.png Brother Bond.jpg|Brothers having each other's back tumblr_m3lfmr2qFw1qmqaweo1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m2b3V0KW1rvrllpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lvach6ezem1r0obs4o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m074RDyw1rr25avo1_500.gif tumblr_m3lxmf6aea1qj6bzso1_500.png tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo3_250.jpg tumblr_m3plulxQBY1qdyq6bo7_250.jpg tumblr_m40dpywX7S1r8vuujo1_500.jpg tumblr_m42wwh01jH1r4iquvo1_500.gif tumblr_m44emaP7EA1ro258io1_500.gif tumblr_lt3rb7y9Hq1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_ltrhwbrrfS1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lryl9cWygy1r086dio1_500.gif tumblr_lu7or9tZxW1qfsiino1_500.png tumblr_m30cv0Ju631ruug5ko1_500.jpg tumblr_m44t0fRrmT1rt0ih2o1_500.gif 532868 3327164373801 1109182346 3374400 660118376 n.jpg Tumblr lyu5ua49rF1r82etvo1 500.gif tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao1_500.jpg tumblr_lz0cw9mnHU1r2b2rao2_500.jpg tumblr_m3z1u7yiak1r8p9foo1_500.gif tumblr_m499t0ezWp1qeaahko1_500.gif Sb.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-Cast-New-HQ-stefan-and-elena-.jpg Stefan-Damon.jpg The vampirre diaries.jpg T.V.D.jpg The vampy diaries.jpg tumblr_m4w4hen6Hn1rwih6go1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yjrf4BIn1qk5ucyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yk2s5pPp1qifhfvo1_500.jpg tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo5_250.gif tumblr_m4yxvmMT851qkrmplo6_250.gif Season 4 4x01bts.jpg Memorial4.jpg Memorial2.jpg S4ep2p47.png TVD 407x07.jpg 63692 529932587034226 1271581806 .jpg Salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg S030a-d06-vam1-10-12.jpg S030a-d06-vam1-10-16.jpg 408-0039.jpg 408-0040.jpg 408-0049.jpg 408-0063.jpg 408-0099.jpg Trivia *They both have sex with three same women, Katherine, Rebekah and finally Elena. See Also Category:season 4 Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship